For wireless communication terminals with a display screen it is normally a requirement that the display should be capable of presenting the optical information with a high resolution and a high quality. It is however also important that the radio receiving and transmitting capability is good. It should also be possible to provide a good coverage of all possible directions for the relevant communication channels. In addition thereto a high data transmission capacity is needed, for single links as well as for the radio network or communication network as a whole. It has however been realized that it is difficult to meet all these objects to a satisfactory extent with known arrangements. It becomes even more difficult if it is considered that it also should be possible to exploit the potential receiving/transmitting capacity to the highest possible extent. For that purpose a communication terminal may be equipped with multiple antennas which couple independently to the different degrees of freedom of the communication channel. For a single wave the degrees of freedom are basically the direction and the polarization whereas in a real channel, the transmitted wave will be scattered by physical objects in the surrounding environment, the result of which is a so called multi-path channel. For a multichannel there will be many different pathways corresponding to different directions, at the receiver as well as at the transmitter. For a laptop it is known to use the frame surrounding the laptop display for an antenna means. On a laptop, however, the available space on the frame will be quite limited since normally it is desired to keep the display screen as large as possible at the same time as keeping the laptop itself as small as possible. This means that it becomes difficult to take full advantage of the data transmission capacity as well as to handle real multipath channels since antenna elements cannot be arranged freely and flexibly. It is not possible to arrange antenna elements, neither as far as e.g. the number of antenna elements is concerned, nor as far as their physical location is concerned, as would be needed for different applications. This particularly becomes an issue for advanced wireless communication systems, e.g. high speed wireless communication systems, requiring multiple antennas or antenna arrays. Particularly then it becomes difficult to provide sufficient coverage for all possible or desired directions.
In order to overcome the problems associated with the disadvantages resulting from the use of the frame for an antenna, it has been suggested to use the back side of a laptop display for antenna placement. If the back of the screen of a laptop is used, the antenna elements will however be screened by the display in the opposite direction. Since the radio paths having the best gain are typically concentrated within a limited angular range, and if the back of the laptop is directed away from this angular range, the strongest paths will be heavily attenuated, which is a serious problem. This problem will be even more pronounced for future high speed wireless communication system. Thus, all known solutions are associated with problems.